Angels or Demons
by SayWhatYouWantImNotListening
Summary: Aurelia was only 4 when her father was killed and was 6 when she was saved by monsters, or rather angels. Now, 9 years later, she has to make a decision to save her family,but what happens when she falls in love with the real monster?
1. Chapter 1

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Also! Some of this is based off the movie.**_

**Chapter 1: New Family**

The raging winds knock over different trees and push against the side of the vehicle. Harsh rain patter against the roof and windshield, the storm surprisingly calming me even though I'm on my way to the retched place I am forced to call home all because of my superpowers. The tire screech against the curvy pavement, on the last turn a huge gust picked up the vehicle and we tumbled into a ditch. The people I was hoping would be my new mommy and daddy didn't move and I knew they were gone. I used some of my strength to crawl out the window that broke in the crash; I lay in the rain for what seemed like hours until a shadow approached me. It was a woman, she had beautiful blonde hair, quite like mine but not as golden, like her eyes they were a dazzling honey and they stared at me. I tried to speak for help but nothing happened, the cold soon caught up to me and dragged me into the darkness.

When I woke up I wasn't outside anymore, I was in a small room with picture hung around the walls. I sat up and notice I was wrapped in a warm brown blanket on a couch. There was also a small desk and a calendar that read the date _March 24, 1996_.

"What the hell were u thinking, Rosalie?" that sounded like a man, a really angry man.

I stumbled onto my feet and headed to where the voices were coming from and started down the stairs. There were a bunch of people downstairs, even the pretty blonde lady I saw before I fell asleep. There was a blonde man, a man with bronze hair, a man with curly blonde hair, a pixie like lady with brown hair, two other ladies with brown hair, a little girl, and a big man who looked like a giant and they were all pale. The bronze haired man looked mad; he must have been the one who was yelling earlier. I peeked around the banister so no one wld see me easdroppping, it didn't work. They all looked at me with the same colored eyes as the pretty blonde lady.

"Hello Sweetheart." The blonde man says as he walks up to me. I come out of my hiding spot from behind the banister and walk up to him. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked, I just shook my head yes. "Good. Why don't you go sit over by Renesme?" He pointed to the little girl on the white couch who I presumed was Renesme; she looked about the same age as me. I did as I was told and sat on the couch, hugging my knees to my chest, watching the pale people argue.

"You can't keep her Rose! Were already in enough trouble!" the angry bronze yelled

"Why not? I'm not asking you to do anything! I'll take care of her! You're the one who got us on the Volturi's bad side!" The pretty blonde, Rose, yelled back.

"Six." I said in my raspy little voice, they all turned to look at me

"What?" The giant asked

I pointed at the pixie. "You asked how old I was. I'm six." I stated each of them had different expressions

The pixie looked at me then to the bronze haired man. "I didn't say that…I thought it." Her voice sounded surprised.

"How did you know what she was thinking?" asked the Bronze

"It's one of my superpowers." I said scared to see if they would react like the other people I went home with.

"Superpowers?"

"Yeah, I can do lotsa things!" I replied

"What else can you do?" asked the blonde man

"Well…" I started out loud _'I can do this' _I finished in their heads

"Anything else?"

"I can also do this." I walked over to the where the fireplace was crackling away at the wood; I could feel their eyes following me. I waved my hand over the fire and the flames stopped, standing in place. After a second or two I waved my hand back over it and the fire moved again. "And this." I said before anyone else spoke. I turned toward the Bronze and decided to pick on him 'cause he yelled at Rose. I cleared my throat and concentrated. "Raise your hand." I said and he obeyed "Now, hit yourself." He took his raised hand and smacked himself across the face and I could hear laughter from the other people. He was humiliated enough so I let go of my hold on him.

"What happened?" he asked dizzily

"You got pwned by a little girl dude!" The giant laughed, the bronze just glared at him

"Is that all?" The older brown asked

I smiled "Yupp, that's it!...Ooo! My eyes change color with my mood too!" I giggled a bit and sat back down.

"What is she?" the pixie asked

"I don't know but, I know for sure that she is human." Said the blonde man, he looked at me "What's your name sweetie?"

"Aurelia Bellatrix Celina Dea Luna, or Lia (pronounce Leah) for short."

"Well, Lia, you have a very long name."

"I know. Daddy used to say that's what makes me special, besides my superpowers."

"What do u mean used to?" asked the pixie

The smile left my face as I began my story. "Well, I didn't know my mommy at all but daddy said she was very beautiful and was special like me. He said she left when I was one years old and I never got to really know her. Then two years ago when I was four my daddy died and I was sent to an orphanage. So far over the two years I've been to 47 different families and they've all sent me back 'cause of my superpowers." A frown grew on my face and Rose came up and hugged me.

"Aww, poor thing. I still think we should adopt her!" she said

"Ok, but are you going to change her when she comes of age?" the blonde man asked

"Changed? Into a vampire? I wanna be a vampire like you guys!" I spat

"How do you know about vampire?" Rose asked

"Silly Rose! I can see inside your head! Remember?" I yelled

"Oh, yeah… Yes I will change her on her 16th birthday." Rose said

"Ok, you may keep her as your daughter." Said the blonde man

My face lit up immediately and the giant agreed with the blonde man. I turned to Rose, "So you're gonna be my new mommy?" Rose nodded and smiled, I hugged her tight and ran over to the giant and hugged his leg. "So that means you're my new daddy!" I said to him. I looked up and he smiled.

"You're pretty smart for a six year old." He said still smiling

"I'm not just any six year old! I'm Super Lia!" they all giggled

"Super Lia?" The blonde man asked

"Yeah! My superpowers make me a super hero!" I smiled at him and knew that this family would keep me. And so I started my new life with my mommy, daddy, Aunties, Uncles, and Grandpa and Grandma!

**This story is actually a dream I had and it was kinda weird cuz then I'd hav another dream continuing where the last left off. Creepy….Anyway! PLZ! Review! It'll make me write faster! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another wonder chapter! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Key:**

'_This is what people are thinking'_

"_**And this is when Lia is controlling people"**_

**Chapter 2: Nine Years Later**

Lia's POV

It's been nine years since Mum and Dad took me in making it my 48th family, it must be my lucky number. When I started school, I was scared to death 'cause I've never been to a real school before, my dad used to home school me. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought; I made friends really fast especially my best friend Danni, we do pretty must everything together. The classes were really easy, and I was so excited when I was bumped up two grades 'cause now I can go to high school with Mum and Dad. I would have to say that Foreign Language is the only class I love, so far I know 22 different languages, but I like French and Italian the most.

My 16th birthday is only two week from tomorrow and Auntie Ali has already started planning the party! It's just another day at the Cullen household, me, Uncle Eddie (he hates it when I call him that), Uncle Jazz, and Dad are playing another racing game (as usual) and I'm in second with Uncle Eddie in first.

"Damn Jasper! You suck at this game!" Dad laughs, turning his head toward Jazz and still keeping his eyes on the screen

"I'll get the hang of it sooner or later." Jazz said calmly

Uncle Eddie is only a few inches in front of me, but I can't get passed. "Catch me if you can, Lia." Eddie joked

"_**Turn left." **_I whispered and Eddie turned his little car left causing it to crash into the wall and gave me the lead.

"You cheater!" Eddie yelled, pissed because he was now in last place.

"I did not cheat! I simply used my resources to win." I replied grinning

"That is called cheating my dear niece. Emmet has surely rubbed off on you."

I laughed and crossed the finish line jumping up and down. "Whoo Hoo! I won, I won! Hahaha ha!" I sang, skipping around the living room.

"Good job. Now here's your prize." Dad said grabbing me for a big bear hug.

"Ugh…Dad…Can't…Breath!" I croaked between each gasps

"Oops, sorry." He said putting me down

"Guys!" Auntie Ali screamed as she walked into the room, soon everyone was piled in.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Grandpa asked

"I just had a vision, the Volturi are coming! They'll be here any minute!" she said quickening her words towards the end. Grandpa had told me a lot about the Volturi and that they're not the people that u want to get on their bad side.

"Lia, honey, go to your room." Mum said sternly

I did as I was told and ran up to my room, a few minutes later there was a knock at the front door and I heard voices.

"Hello Carlisle, we are here to check up on Renesme." The voice was female

"Hello Jane, come on in." I could hear Grandpa say

There was a long silence until Jane spoke again "There are two heartbeats. Is there another human that you're not telling us about?"

When she finished I could feel a cold hand grab onto the back of my neck and lifting me in the air. In seconds we were in the living room and there were two vampires at the front door. A large man with short brown hair that reminded me of Dad, and a light blonde girl who I suspected was Jane.

"Ah, who do we have here?" Jane smirked. The hand on my neck gripped harder making it difficult to breath.

"Don't hurt her!" Mum bellowed

"Or what?"

'_Use your powers!' _Dad screamed in his mind

"_**Let go." **_I choked and the hand let its grip go. I hit the floor on my knees gasping for air and turned to face my attacker. It was a boy, he looked about 17 with dark brown hair and piercing crimson eyes, but they had streaks of brown in them unlike the others' eyes that were all scarlet.

"Alec! What are you doing?" Jane screamed, Alec just stood there, staring.

I could tell that Jane was about to attack so I acted fast. _**"Take away her sight and touch." **_I said quickly pointing to her. (A/N: If you're wondering how Lia knew what Alec's ability was, she read his mind =]) I watched as she gasped and dropped to the ground, Jane was really pissed now.

The man stood in awe. "Incredible." He remarked. "What is she?"

"All we know is that she is human and her only family died when she was four, we found her at age six." Grandpa explained.

"But how is she able to do such things?"

"We are still trying to figure that out."

"Carlisle, you do know that we have to tell Aro about this."

"Yes, we know." Grandpa looked a little depressed, was something bad going to happen if Aro finds out about me?

"No! Felix, please don't. He would kill her!" Mum cried, Dad pulled her to his chest and brushed her hair. Dad did always know how to make me and Mum feel better.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, but I have orders." Felix began to walk out the door, and I started to feel scared, a million questions were pouring into my head. What would Aro do if Felix told him? What would happen to my family? What would happen to me? How can I stop this? Before I could work up the nerve to intervene he was long gone. Alec was still under my control standing and staring blankly and Jane was lying on the floor, curled in a ball. I felt kind of bad for her and decided to release my hold on Alec. He blinked a few time then looked around the room, he must have noticed Jane, because in that instant she stood up and glared in my direction.

"Come sister, let' head back to Volterra." Alec remarked heading to the door before Jane could rip me to shreds. Jane held her glare for a little longer then followed her brother out the door.

As soon as she walked out the door I gave a sigh of relief and felt Dad pull me in for another bear hug. I heard at least five people ask if I was ok.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mum asked hugging me away from Dad

"Yes, Mum. I'm fine." I said smiling

"That's good, but what are we going to do about Aro? When he finds out about Lia he's going to kill her! And us!" Mum held me tighter and I tried to calm her down.

"Mum, it's ok, calm down….Before you squeeze the life out of me!" I grunted as she held me even tighter than before.

"Sorry hun." She replied letting me go.

"Don't worry Rose. We'll figure something out." Auntie Bells said rubbing circles on Mum's back

I don't know what im going to do! I can't let them hurt my family, or let anything happen to me or else Mum will be devastated. I walked back up to my room and lay on my bed with my hands on my forehead, pushing my bangs back. I sat up when I heard a knock at my door and turned to see Uncle Jazz leaning against my door frame.

"Do you wanna talk?" he asked sitting next to me, I knew he could feel my depression.

"I don't know what to do Uncle Jazz. I don't want the Volturi to hurt anyone and I feel like this is my entire fault, if Mum hadn't found me that day then none of this would be happening." My eyes were stinging with tears, waiting to break free but I held them back.

"Don't talk like that. If your mother heard you say something like that she would hit you upside the head like she does to your father." He said with a slight smile, pulling me into a small hug.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously Uncle Jazz, if I stay here I'm putting everyone I love in danger, but I don't know where I could go or what I could do to stop them." I hugged my legs to my chest and hung my head down.

"Lia," he sighed putting a hand on my back. "Your mum will kill me when I tell you this, but the only thing you can do is to go to Volterra and talk to Aro."

"Well, how do you suppose I get a plane ticket to _Italy_?" I asked with my head still in my lap.

"You do have your own credit card, but if you do then you'll have to block Edward and Alice out."

"True, I think I'll do it, don't tell anyone, and don't think about it!"

"Ok, you can leave tonight when we go hunting and Carlisle and Esme go shopping."

"Perfect." Was all I could say, slightly grinning as Uncle Jazz walked out.

**Whoo! Chapter 3! Im srry that it was short but I wanted it to be a cliffhanger…sorta. Anyway! Don't get mad at Jazz for telling Lia to leave, he was just being a good uncle and giving good advice so she doesn't feel bad and go and do something worse than that. PLZ! REVIEW! It WILL make me write FASTER! So do it NOW! Before I find you! And kill you! And eat your first born child!**

**Jk! Hehe!**


End file.
